


A Question of Timing

by tokyofish



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamori and Hiruma play question and answer. [Rating for language.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Eyeshield 21 is © Inagaki Riichirou and Murata Yuusuke, Shueisha, Viz, etc.  This is a non-profit fanwork.

"Have you ever been in love before?" she asks him, running her fingers through his hair and down his neck, the smooth plane of his back.

"Fuck no," he breathes against her skin, moving against her.

"What about now?"

His voice is harsh. "What about now?"

Their breaths come quickly, overlapping in the darkness. Her fingers dig into the flesh beneath his shoulder blades and her head falls back. Her voice is a gasp. _"Now?"_

"Yeah," he answers despite himself, "maybe now."


End file.
